He's All Yours
by designcandy
Summary: Even if Kyoya won't admit it, Tamaki is his best friend. In this short fic, Tamaki will annoy Kyoya. A LOT. Also, Kyoya learns just how creepy Nekozawa-sempai can be... Almost a two-shot, but not quite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just want you to know that this **_**is **_**my first fanfiction. I've wanted to do one for a while, but I haven't had the time until recently. Sooooo excited to start writing these! ^ - ^ There will be another chapter later, but right now I have to go to bed.**

**Also, I don't own ouran high school host club or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

It's another profitable day at the host club. Every table and couch is occupied by a flock of swooning girls, each with its own designated host. However, Tamaki isn't entertaining at the moment.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to ask you…um…"

I'm just sitting there now, waiting for him to continue. Tamaki is one of those people that I can only tolerate for so long. As Haruhi once put it, "Tamaki's kind of like Brussels sprouts, you can only eat so much of them before you become sick." Leave it to Haruhi to relate everything to food. Although I must admit, Tamaki is probably the closest friend I've ever had.

_(Sigh),_ "What is it Tamaki?" Tamaki is now smiling like a fool and doing his happy dance.

"Well, I just had the best idea yesterday! What if we have a fashion show with all the hosts in it?"

"…hmm…"

I'm now scrolling through the latest list of club items being sold: Hunny's used napkin (with real cake crumbs on it), the twins' old skateboard, Tamaki's sheet music, Mori's sock, Haruhi's math binder…wait a second? How'd that get on there? She'll probably need that tomorrow. And why is my favorite pocket protector on here too!? Hmm…I think I'll have a talk with the twins later.

"C'mon! We'd make money!"

My ears perk up slightly at this. "How exactly would we do that?"

"Look! T-shirts! Renge offered to sit at a stand and sell them during the show."

Tamaki is holding up a white T-shirt. On it is his smiling face, surrounded by red rose petals and lots of bishie sparkles. It might work I guess, our customers sure do love Tamaki…

"Hikaru and Kaoru's mom said that she'd design all the outfits for us and I already got all the hosts to agree to be in it! Well, except…"

Picking up the phone, I immediately dial Mrs. Hitachiian's cell phone number to confirm this.

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiian, Tamaki tells me that you'll help us with our fashion show? Hmm…OK. That's very generous of you, I appreciate the help. Ok, I'll check my email tomorrow. Thanks, goodbye." I put the phone down. Looking up, I see that Tamaki is crouched in his corner with mushrooms growing on him. The corner seems to have gotten darker now that he is there. Kasanoda from the gardening club is sitting nearby holding a mushroom identification book. Each time he finds an edible one, he picks it off of Tamaki and drops it in a basket that Haruhi is holding. I'm guessing that Haruhi's dinner will have mushrooms in it tonight. Suddenly, Hunny is at my side.

"Kyoya-chan? Tamaki looks sad. He's in his corner again. I think you should talk to him." Mori nodded his head in agreement.

I sigh and reluctantly shut my laptop, then make my way over to Tamaki. "Tamaki, what's bothering you?"

"Well…it's just that you were the one person I didn't ask to participate in the fashion show and I was about to ask you but you started to call someone on the phone. You just ignored me."

This was true. I didn't really want to talk to him anymore.

"Kyoya, daddies support mommies. But mommies have to be there to support daddies too, and I would feel better if you participated as well."

Butting into the conversation, Hikaru says "Yeah, it's not the same if you just sit there in the audience." "What a boring person you are Kyoya", said Kaoru.

I'm not boring! I…I have a pen collection. I also enjoy watching golf. Crap, I'm boring. "Ok fine, I'll be in the show. But I'll only go up on stage once."

Tamaki seems to be satisfied with this. "That's fine Kyoya! Each of us is only going up once anyway, except for me. I'm going up twice."

Naturally, I thought.

* * *

**I doubt everyone who read this read the manga. I'm not sure if the mushrooms were in the anime or not, I can't remember. Just in case they weren't, Tamaki get's mushrooms growing on him sometimes when he's depressed; I have no idea why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring. This one's better, I promise! Also, this chapter is the one that will bump up the rating to T. **

**Again as much as I wish I did, I don't own Ouran or its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

Finally, it's the big night. The fashion show will begin shortly, as soon as Mrs. Hitachiian is done fitting Tamaki into the first outfit to be shown. It's a big turnout tonight, which makes me happy. The auditorium is almost full, and there are still the last few people filing into the auditorium. Renge is selling those shirts already as well.

Mrs. Hitachiian walks up to me. "Ok, everything looks great so let's get this show on the road!" She then walks up to her podium, which is off to the left side of the stage. I'm now sitting in a chair positioned just offstage, behind a curtain. I can see the entire runway from here; (which cost way too much money to build in my opinion.)

"Good evening everybody, and welcome to Ouran High School Host Club's first annual fashion show! I will be your host for tonight! All outfits are by me and my two sons…I'm sure you all know them."

That's strange. I wasn't aware that Hikaru and Kaoru helped design the clothing. Oh well, they probably just didn't feel the need to tell me.

"We'll have a showing of formal, casual and athletic clothes tonight, as well as some themed outfits…"

I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. Turning around, I'm surprised to Nekozawa standing there in his cloak and with that cat puppet on his hand. He's smiling, but his attempt to be friendly has me more creeped out than anything. "You know Kyoya, if you want to switch places with me now it's not too late. I could go up on stage instead of you. I can tell that you aren't comfortable with doing this."

"Its fine Nekozawa, please don't worry. I wouldn't want you fainting onstage from the bright stage lights. I will do this myself."

"OK, if you say so…" He then disappears behind a curtain. That was strange.

The lights dim and the latest pop music starts blaring. As Tamaki struts onto the stage, the first camera flashes start going off. Over a lavender button-down shirt he has a gray dinner jacket that looks silver when the light hits it just right. He has a white silk bow-tie and a white rose pinned to the dinner jacket. His gray pants are made out of the same material as the jacket. His shoes are dark gray and leather. Smiling, he gets to the end of the runway and poses. There's lots of screaming from the audience. Someone is holding up a sign that says "Tamaki, I want to have your children!" That's disturbing.

Tamaki struts off the runway and backstage. "Next up is casual wear" says Mrs. Hitachiian. Haruhi has on pink leggings and an oversized white and pink striped T-shirt. She also has on white ballet flats, a silver locket on a long chain, and a few bracelets. Tamaki is blushing from offstage, so I guess he thinks she looks cute. The fan girls squeal and one says, "Oh my gosh Haru! You look so cute in girl clothes!" Smirking, I recall that they still haven't figured out that Haruhi is a girl.

A voice is heard again from the podium. "Next is our first theme: biker style!" I hear a revving of engines behind me. Suddenly, Hikaru speeds down to the audience on a motorcycle, followed by Kaoru. At the end, they both do wheelies. Hmm…I guess they wanted to look better than everyone else, and they could since their mom let them help with the outfits. They both have on black leather jackets. Hikaru has a baggy pair of distressed jeans, a belt with chains hanging from it, and a dark red T-shirt with a flaming skull on it under the jacket. Karou has a different outfit. Instead of jeans, he has black leather pants with a chain belt, and a dark blue tank top under his jacket. Looking more closely, I see they both have black leather combat boots.

Mori and Hunny are up next for athletic wear. Hunny has a tiny little blue football jacket and black sweatpants. The look was completed with a black sweatband. Mori has a green basketball jersey and black basketball shorts. He has a green sweatband. At the end, Mori tosses the basketball he had been dribbling down the runway into the crowd. Hunny throws his football. As they fly towards the audience, a group of our customers starts pushing and shoving each other, all trying to get to the front to catch one. I hope no one gets hurt; I don't want to have to pay anyone's medical bills after this show is over.

Before Mori and Hunny walk backstage I'm suddenly blinded by something being forced over my head. I hear snickering. Then a familiar voice says "We never told you what the two themes were did we Kyoya?" "Yeah, we never gave you permission to sell our skateboard to customers. That one was our favorite, and it was very expensive when we bought it." "Now you'll pay…he he", they both say at the end in perfect unison. Then I'm dragged into what I assume is the dressing room. My clothes are taken off, and something is pulled onto my body. It doesn't feel like there is much covering my legs. Again, I hear Mrs. Hitachiian's voice from the podium. "Last is our second theme: family." Family? What kind of theme is that? Then I'm shoved forward. Stumbling around for a while, I attempt to lift whatever is covering my eyes. I finally manage, but I'm already halfway down the runway. Trying to remain calm, I smile at the audience and continue walking down. However, something is wrong. I hear laughing so I look down. To my horror, I see that I have on a frilly white apron over a red dress. The dress only reaches halfway to my knees. Reaching to my head, I bring down an equally frilly white cap. Remembering my earlier conversation with Tamaki, I come to a realization. Tamaki had said "Kyoya, daddies support mommies. But mommies have to be there to support daddies too, and I would feel better if you participated as well." Mrs. Hitachiian had said that this was family theme. Tamaki must have requested that this be my outfit, and because the twins wanted revenge they agreed to help. I guess that everyone in the entire school knows that I'm "Mommy" now. Throwing the hat to the ground, I whip around and face backstage.

Tamaki is now walking towards me. He has a brown suit and a black dress shirt underneath. He's wearing a black, checkered fedora and carrying a black briefcase. "Honey! I'm home from work!" he says.

"Tamaki! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Kyoya, what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL _YOU_ WHAT'S WRONG! DADDY WANTED TO SEE MOMMY IN A SHORT DRESS AND FRILLY APRON!"

"No, wait! You don't understand!"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY ACTUALLY, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? MOMMY IS GOING TO GET A DIVORCE FROM DADDY!"

"No! Kyoya, wait come back!"

I ignore him and storm offstage, where I'm greeted by Nekozawa. "I told you we could have switched." he says, smiling an even creepier smile. Wait a second…from the way he's smiling he must have known what the outfit was. Oh my god. Now I know why he said that to me earlier. Nekozawa wants to be mommy!? That's…something that I don't really want to think about too much. However, I realize this situation has an advantage. I'm going to get revenge on Tamaki.

"Well Nekozawa, if it makes you feel any better Mommy is going to get a divorce from daddy. He's all yours."

* * *

**Whether you liked the chapter or not, I want you opinion - so please review! Constructive criticism is good too.**


End file.
